Boulevard of Mended Dreams
The fortieth episode of Season 38. Phineas and Ferb invent a cure for nightmares. Doofenshmirtz builds an Inator that will eliminate all stinky odors. Episode Summary One morning, Buford comes dashing into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Phineas wonders why Buford is in such a panic. Buford explains the dream he just had last night. He had a terrible nightmare that Baljeet replaced him in all the times he bullied him, from the wet willy in the grocery store, to the war noises before their Troy reenactment. Phineas thinks they know what they're gonna do today. They're gonna cure nightmares. Then, Buford wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair from under a blanket. Perry enters his lair covered in feathers. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has been researching all things stinky such as stinky Limburger and chocolate spinach spaghetti. Perry takes notes and heads off. Meanwhile, the boys are confronting their friends that had a nightmare last night. Those would be Buford, Irving, Ethan, Caleb, and Olivia. Phineas says he's already heard Buford's. Irving had a nightmare that dumb people took over the world. Ethan had a nightmare that he was home alone with his sisters. Caleb had a nightmare that the song "Devils" was at the bottom of the charts. Olivia had a nightmare that Maddie had suddenly turned to the dark side. Phineas said those were all pretty bad, and he knows how to cure those nightmares. Meanwhile, Perry bursts into Doof's place. He gets trapped in a pile of stinky cheese. Doof presents the Stink-Eliminator-Inator. With it, he will get rid of all the stinkiest of odors in the entire Tri-State Area. He is mainly doing this because of the neighbor that has the plastic plants. His place has been smelling nasty lately. In the backyard, Buford, Irving, and Caleb's nightmares had been cured. It was Ethan's turn. His nightmare has been cured. Finally, it's Olivia's turn. Olivia doesn't really want to sit in that thing. Phineas, Buford, Irving, Ethan, and Caleb think now is a good time to break into a musical number. Phineas knows what song to use for the occasion. They used it to help out Erin once. After the song, Doof is getting ready to fire his Inator. Then, Perry starts to eat his way out. Afterwards, he takes a big drink of water to wash away the awful taste. He punches Doof. On the other side of town, Olivia had finally been cured of her nightmare. She just hopes her nightmare becomes reality any time soon. Phineas says not to worry, the chances of that happening are slim. Then, he hugs Olivia until he smells something awful. Buford whistles like it wasn't him. Buford had farted. Suddenly, a ray blasts the nightmare curing device away. Everyone shrugs and goes inside for pie. Doof curses Perry as he rockets off on his jetpack. Doof says he really hates platypuses, or platypie, or platypeople. Songs *''Boulevard of Mended Dreams'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Caleb: "Well that seems perfectly normal..." *Ethan: "Yes, yes it does. And it is," Ferb's Line "You bet," Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair Under a blanket Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Errors *Buford said he gave Baljeet a wet willy at the store in "Bully Bromance Breakup", when he really gave him a wedgie Continuity *Buford mentions the public wedgie and the war noises ("Bully Bromance Breakup", "Troy Story") *Monogram mentions Stinky Limburger ("Lights, Candace, Action!") *Doofenshmirtz mentions his neighbor with plastic plants ("Moon Farm") *Phineas mentions using the tune of a song to help Erin once ("Radio Sweetheart") Allusions *'Green Day': The song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" is referenced as the episode title, as well as the title of the song featured in the episode *'SpongeBob Squarepants': The chocolate spinach spaghetti is a reference to one of the things Patrick could smell in the episode "No Nose Knows" *'Imagine Dragons': "Devils" is a spin off "Demons" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38